A Day In The Life
A Day In The Life 'is the first mission in the mod. Objectives *Lose the police *Drive back home Script ''After the previous mission ends, the scene opens up on Neil standing behind the counter of the LTD Gas Station with a caption reading "Warsaw, West Virginia, Present Day", looking at the camera with a blank stare as a group of teenagers are loading a small bag with corn dogs off the roller machine. Neil sees this and addresses them 'Neil: '''Hey, leave it be, right? Leave some for whoever else needs them. ''The leader of the group, Lis, addresses Neil 'Lis: '''So? It ain't like nobody else comes in here. '''Neil: '''Well...you know, tourists. '''Lis: '''We live in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, what tourists do we have? ''Lis brings up the bag to the counter. Neil counts the corn dogs in the bag and rings it up 'Neil: '''That'll be eight fourty-two. ''Lis pays for the corndogs and walks out as Neil sighs and takes a drink from his flask. A few seconds later, he walks out and as he walks away, he is stopped by one of the teenagers, Mike. In the background, a sedan pulls away from some gas pumps 'Mike: '''Going home? '''Neil: '''Yeah, the game's on. ''Suddenly, a pickup truck speeding down the road rams the sedan as it pulls out. The sedan spins out as the pickup comes to a stop in the middle of the road. Two large kegs spilled out of the truck. Neil and the teenagers watch from the curb as two men exit the truck, load the kegs back into the truck, and speed away. After they drive away, Lis and Mike make conversation, with Neil shortly joining in 'Lis: '''You'd expect them to be more careful after that wreck. '''Mike: '''Doubt it. He's always been like that. '''Neil: '''You know him? '''Mike: '''Yeah. I mean, I don't, but my amigo does, says they smuggle alcohol, or something, I don't know. But I do know they're some kind of bootlegger or some shit. '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? '''Mike: '''Yeah, pretty much. ''Neil thinks for a few seconds 'Neil: '''I'd probably be able to make some good money that way. '''Lis: '''Probably. ''Neil enters his truck and pulls out of the gas station. The scene then cuts to him driving down a dirt road as "Wreck Of The Edmund Fitzgerald" by Gordon Lightfoot plays over his truck's radio. Neil is singing along to the song as he drives along '''Neil: ''*Singing* The captain wired in, he had water comin' in, and the good ship and crew was in peril, and later that night- ''Neil quickly looks in his rearview mirror and sees flashing blue lights. Neil quickly turns around to look out the back window and notices that a police car is trying to pull him over. Neil groans and pulls his car to the side of the road as he mutters to himself Neil: 'Goddamit. ''Neil turns the radio off as the police officer walks up to the window 'Neil: '''Evening, officer. '''Officer: '''Do you know why I stopped you tonight, sir? '''Neil: '''Uh...no, I can't think why- '''Officer: '''You've been driving down this privately-owned dirt road for the past fifteen minutes. The owners called me to give you a talk. '''Neil: '''Ah...I'm-I'm trying to get to Warsaw. '''Officer: '''Well, Neil, Warsaw's about half a mile west- '''Neil: '''Wait, wait, how do you know my name? '''Officer: '''I pulled you over last time, remember? That DUI? ''Neil thinks for a few seconds 'Neil: '''Yeah...yeah, I remember. '''Officer: '''Evidently you don't remember what we said about driving under the influence, though, considering the smell coming from your breath. '''Neil: '''Alright, you caught me, take my license and clock me. ''Neil reaches into his pocket, pulls out a card, and hands it to the officer. The officer looks at the card for a second and then addresses Neil 'Officer: '''This is a gift certificate for Rusty Brown's. '''Neil: '''Yeah- '''Officer: '''Is this a joke? '''Neil: '''No, no joke. Just, uh...just make of it what you will. ''Neil quickly puts his truck in drive and speeds away from the police officer. The camera shifts behind Neil's truck, resembling the traditional GTA driving view as Neil speeds down the road ''The player 'gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to lose their 1-star wanted level. As they do so, Neil will mutter to himself 'Neil: '''Can't lose my license, can't lose my license, can't lose my license. ''The player loses his wanted level. The player is then instructed to drive to Neil's trailer. Once the player loses the police, Neil mutters to himself 'Neil: '''Looks like they gave up. ''The player arrives at Neil's trailer. Once the player arrives at Neil's trailer, a cutscene occurs Neil walks into his trailer and sits down at his bar to surf the internet on his laptop as the game explains the amenities of Neil's trailer such as the wardrobe, bed, etc. Mission Passed Category:Missions